Zuko's Past
by JPThunder
Summary: What if Aang heard Zuko's and Ozai's conversation during Day of Black Sun, Canon Pairings, First Fanfic, Constructive Help Please, T because they say damn sometimes
1. Chapter 1

Day Of Black Sun: Zuko's Past

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, its about if Aang heard Zuko and Ozai conversation during Day Of The Black Sun. It's my first fanfic, so go easy, and leave constructive criticism. The first chapter is basically the same as the show until the end.**

"I'm ready to face the Fire Lord," I said in a serious tone. To be honest, I didn't know if he could kill the Ozai. I may be the Avatar, but im still Aang, I was told from the monks that all life is sacred. Even thought he is a bad person to his core, he still was a person with feelings.

And plus, Azula and Zuko would probably be with him, making this battle a little harder, but Toph and Sokka are here to back me up. More importantly, I need to do this, for my people, for my friends, and for the world.

I then took a deep breath and airbended the door open.

"So, you are alive after all," Azula! How could she has known? It was supposed to be a big secret, how did she find out?

All 3 of us had our mouths to the ground in shock.

"I had a hunch that you survived," Azula said in her cold, emotionless voice. "But it doesn't matter, I've known about the Invasion for months"

I stood there dumbfounded, she probably figured it out in Ba Sing Sa, why didn't we think of this!

"Where is he! Where is the Fire Lord!" I shouted in a threatening voice.

"Mmmm, you mean im not good enough for you, you're hurting my feelings," she said in a mocking tone.

Sokka then walked closer, "Stop wasting our time and give us the information, you're powerless right now so your in no position to refuse," Sokka said, all while raising his sword.

Toph then walked up, "And stick to the truth, I'll be able to tell if you're lying"

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good lier," Azula said in a calm tone. She then said I ridiculous lie, we all looked at Toph to see if she could tell.

"Okay your good I admit it," Toph said.

Damn, she couldn't tell we wasting time and we don't even know where the Fire Lord is.

Toph then spoke up, "Aang, I can't tell if she lying, you gotta go find Ozai and fast, we'll take Azula"

"But I can't leave you here," I said with fear in my voice.

"Don't worry, we can take her, she has no firebending," Sokka said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Now go, before the eclipse is over," Sokka shouted and I then ran away to find Ozai.

**Well, did you like it, hate it, I suspect there is going to be about four or five chapters, it will end when The Western Air Temple is supposed to end. I hope you didn't notice to many grammar and spelling mistakes, hopefully you didn't notice to many. If you did just tell me and I'll crack down on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Day Of Black Sun: Zuko's Past Chapter 2

**So some people pointed out a lot of grammar mistakes in the last chapter and I'm editing this a bit more, hopefully its better. This one is also longer, because I put the whole conversation between Zuko and Ozai.**

I ran as fast as I could through the molten halls and went the other way when Toph, Sokka, and I ambushed that Fire Nation guy. I kept running until I saw a little room. I poked my head through and saw, Zuko and Ozai!

I wanted to attack, but Zuko has his swords. He was a very skilled swordsman from what I saw when Zhao had me captive. I should wait and listen to what they were talking about and strike when the time was right.

"-Cause the Avatar's not dead," said Zuko, his voice calm.

"WHAT!" Ozai screamed. Wait, if both Zuko and Azula knew I had survived, why didn't Ozai know.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now," Zuko told, still calm.

"GET OUT, get out of my sight right now if you know whats good for you," Ozai retorted. He had a lot of anger in his voice. How could you get so angry with your own son?

"Thats another thing, I'm not taking orders from you anymore," Zuko said calmly. He doesn't seem to care about his Dad rejecting him. All Zuko would talk about was his stupid Fire Nation honour and this guy's love.

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your LAST," Ozai started to charge at him but then Zuko pulled his swords out.

What is Zuko doing? I shouldn't complain, but what craziness is this! Just a month ago he betrayed his Uncle for his evil father, now he's pulling swords on his father?

"Think again!" Zuko yelled, "I am going to speak my mind, and YOU are going to listen."

Ozai then sat down. Yep this was definitely was going to be interesting. Maybe Zuko changed? No, he couldn't. Katara told me he betrayed her in Ba Sing Sa, Zuko was just as ruthless as his father. He should wait and listen to what he had to say to his dad.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you." Zuko said.

Zuko wasn't kidding. Thats all he heard from him, fathers love, his honour, it was ridiculous.

"You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn," Zuko said. A hint of anger in his voice, he then continued, all the while pointed his sword at Ozai, "You, my father, who challenged me, a 13 year old boy, to a Angi Kai, how can you possibly justify a dual with a child!" Zuko yelled, angrier then ever.

What! How can any father do that, no wonder he was so confused and wanted to capture me? That was his only way of going home, to try to get his Dad's love. Of course you're going to do what ever it takes. No Dad should think their son is complete garbage like Ozai had thought of Zuko.

Thats probably where he got that scar from, that Agni Kai, that would leave you emotionally and physically scarred. I fell real bad for Zuko. He was just a very confused kid who went through a lot just to get love.

"It was to teach you respect," Ozai retorted. What, how could anyone think thats right.

"It was cruel, and it was wrong," Zuko said. Damn right, thats one of the most cruel things you could put a kid through.

"Then you have learned nothing," Ozai defended.

"No, I've learned everything, and I've had to learn it on my own," Zuko said, "growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history."

Yeah right, maybe the most evil and hated one.

"And somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was," Zuko retorted, "the people of the world don't see our greatness, the people of the world our terrified of the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness, they hate us, and we deserve it."

I was surprised by what he said. Again, a month ago he basically secured Fire Nation Victory in the war, and now he regrets what the Fire Nation did?

"We've created an era of fear in the world, and if we don't want the world to destroy itself. We need to replace it, with an era of peace, and kindness." Zuko finally said.

I was thrown back by that one even more than the last one.

"Hahahaha," Ozai said, "your uncle has gotten to you hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has," Zuko said, that put a frown on Ozai's face.

"After I leave here today, I'm gonna free Uncle Iroh from his prison, and I'm gonna beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real father to me," Zuko said

Damn right he is, he's caring and loving. Ozai is ruthless and hateful.

"Oh thats just beautiful, maybe he can pass on the ways of tea and failure." Ozai said

"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar, and I'm going to help him defeat you," Zuko said.

WHAT, this is crazy! How could he say that, join are group? Everyone hates him, how could he persuade us to join. I could vouch for him, I guess. He just stood up to his father, pulled swords on him, and told him off as a terrible person and father. Maybe he could join the group, he seems like he actually has changed. Would he teach me firebending? I dunno, I think he probably would.

"Really, since you're a full blown traitor and want me gone, why wait. I'm powerless, you've got your swords. Why don't you just do it now?" Ozai said tauntingly.

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny," Zuko said while sheathing his swords, "goodbye."

Ozai tried to taunt him and stay, but Zuko just kept walking. Now is my chance to see if Zuko has changed and take down Ozai. It's now or never.

I jumped out with my staff in battle stance. "The Avatar is back!"

**Well, it was basically the same as the show again except with Aang's thoughts of the conversation. Again point out any big mistakes you see.**


	3. Chapter 3

Day Of Black Sun: Zuko's Past Chapter 3

**In this chapter, Aang accepts Zuko and the Gaang fights Ozai and other stuff happens. Enjoy, but still point out grammar mistakes. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been very busy.**

"The Avatar is back!" I yelled at the Fire Lord, I really hope Zuko doesn't try and fight me, he really seamed like he's changed. We could then take down the Fire Lord together and he could teach me firebending.

"Wait Avatar, I don't want to fight you. I realized many things over the last month about my destiny and the Fire Nation. I know that my father is evil, and that I just wanna play my part in ending this war. And redeem the Fire Nation of all they have done to the world," Zuko said quickly.

"I know Zuko, I heard your conversation with Ozai," I said softly.

"You did! Do you believe I have changed?" Zuko said gleefully.

"Yes, I do. And I believe your destiny, is to help me with my journey as the Avatar," I said in a serious tone.

"Well, look at this, my traitor son working with the Fire Nation's biggest enemy," Ozai said tauntingly,"

"I don't think you should be talking like that, especially if you don't have any firebending," I said angrily.

Out of a sudden, Toph and Sokka came busting through the door. Ready to fight. Toph immediately shot Zuko up to the roof with earthbending. Zuko fell to the ground, almost knocked out.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled.

"What do you mean? Zuko's an enemy, he looked like he was going to attack you," Sokka yelled back.

"No, he wasn't going to attack me," I responded.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe me and you have business to settle," Ozai said. He immediately firebended fire whips. Nooo. The eclipse past, we don't stand a chance.

Ozai launched his whips at Sokka which threw him to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscience. Toph responded by sending earth rocks his way. But Ozai easily dodged them and launched at giant ball of fire. Toph tried to avoid it but it hit her. Ozai then kicked fire at Toph who tried to block it, but got hit and got knocked out.

Ozai then came towards me, he generated two streaks of lightning sending them towards me. I closed my eyes, preparing for death. But before the lightning hit me, Zuko got up and the lightning hit him instead.

Did he just sacrifice himself to save me? But then Zuko redirected the lightning and hit Ozai, paralyzing him.

"How…..How did you do that?" I said shocked.

"Never mind that, we gotta get outta here," Zuko said.

I picked up Toph and Zuko took Sokka and we ran for our lives to get to Appa.

Once we got to Appa, Zuko stopped and said,"Wait, I gotta go get my Uncle, you can take these two now that were at the bison."

"How are you going to catch up with us?" I said

"I'll be able to, and don't worry. I'll teach you firebending when I find you. And I will teach you how to redirect lightning."

I smiled, I knew in my heart Zuko would be a good teacher.

Zuko went to go find his Uncle, and I got on Appa and went to go find the Invasion Force, and get outta here so I could learn firebending.

**Hope you liked it, I hope I did the fighting scene pretty well, in school I'm never really good at doing those. But still, I think I did pretty good. Next chapter hopefully will come out faster then this one**


	4. Chapter 4

Day Of Black Sun: Zuko's Past Chapter 4

"Yip Yip," I yelled.

Arrrggghhh, why didn't I do anything. I could have done something while Zuko was talking. I failed again like I did in Ba Sing Sa. Why can't I do it, I've failed again. I've failed my friends and the world.

Even if I did beat Ozai, I don't think I could do it. How could I? The monks told me all life was sacred and not to harm it. I've never used force unless I had to. Even if Ozai is pure evil, I don't think I can take away a life like that.

But one good thing did come out of it, I got a firebending teacher, Zuko. I hope he can be a good teacher, and I can do it well. If I lost control of fire like I did last time and it hurt someone. I frowned at the memory of it. If I hurt Katara or anyone else like that I would never forgive myself.

Eventually, Sokka and Toph started to wake up.

"UHHH, what happened?" Toph groaned.

"Ozai knocked you both out, I had to get you out of there," Aang said.

"Thats why I feel so hot," Sokka groaned, "Ozai hits pretty hard."

"Besides Twinkletoes, how did you get away from Ozai?" Toph questioned.

"Well, you see after you both got knocked out, Zu-"

"What the.." Sokka said.

I looked and saw the hot air balloons and blimps. We were shocked, they probably stole the designs from The Mechanist.

Appa landed right in front of Katara, I gave Katara a depressing expression.

"We found Ozai, but the eclipse was over. We almost died," Sokka said, "We just gotta get to the beach as fast as we can, if we get to the submarines maybe we can get away."

"They've got air power, but so do I," I yelled, "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down." I then flew of.

"Appa, you and I can help to," Katara said while flying off with me.

"Everyone, let's get back to the beach," Sokka yelled and Sokka, Toph, and the rest of the invasion force ran off.

Katara and I then went to go hold up the Fire Nation. We easily took out the hot air balloons. But the blimps had too much fire power.

"We can't keep them all back, there are to many of them," Katara yelled.

"Lets joined the others," I replied while dodging fire balls.

We then joined up with the others. But the blimps were over us and open there hatches.

"Take cover, I think were about to see some bombs," Sokka yelled.

They bombed us but we were in cover so we were okay.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara questioned.

"There headed for the beach," I said, "Wait, there gonna destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all gonna escape," Sokka asked.

"We're not," Hakoda said seriously.

"Then are only choice is to stand and fight, we have the Avatar, we can still win," said Sokka.

"I don't think thats a good idea Sokka, we should come up with a plan so we could win later" I said, thinking of Zuko and the whole firebending teaching thing.

"I agree with Aang, you kids have to escape on Appa together, it's the only way to keep hope alive," Hakoda said.

"What, we won't leave you behind, we won't leave anyone behind," insisted Katara.

"It's the only way to win in the long run, you and Sokka have to go with Aang." Hakoda responded.

"The youngest of our group should go with you, the adults of our group will stay here and surrender," Bato added,"We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive."

"There at the beach already," Sokka yelled.

The group at the submarines tried to stop the bombs, but it was a vain effort as there was to many. All the submarines were in ruin. Everyone then said there goodbye's before I said my final speech.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong, I'm going to make this up to you." I said before we all got on Appa and flew off.

"I know just the place we'll go were well be safe for a while," I said," The Western Air Temple."

We may have lost this day, but I'll be back to take on Ozai. And I'll know firebending from Zuko and I'll take him down.

But there is the problem, how will Zuko find us on foot and without a boat. Wait, those balloons, he could probably take one and use to find us.

I looked back to see if he was behind us, I saw nothing until out from under a cloud there was a little red speck in the air. Zuko.

**Sorry it took so long again, school's almost ending and finals are coming up but in summer when I'm not busy I'll be writing (:**


End file.
